Justice For Mars
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Picks up where "A Day of Reckoning" left off. The Biker Mice are now on the trail of the crooked Martian Mice criminals that were responsible for the murder of Harley's family. During this time, they make decisions and make love connections that determine the future of Mars.
1. Chapter 1

Justice For Mars-Chapter 1 

"Oh, man! This is a total drag! Where's the action?" Vinnie grumbled, arms folded, patting his fingers impatiently on his arm.

"These things take time, Vinnie." Modo replied to the very bored white mouse who rolled his scarlet eyes that was standing next to him.

"But all this waiting around is such a buzzkill. I gotta blow up something soon before I go nuts!' He groaned.

"Simmer down, bro. You'll get your chance for some action once we find the ones that murdered Harley's family." Throttle told him.

That quieted him down. His grumbling stopped. He looked down.

He still couldn't believe she was gone. Her trial and even worse, her execution, terrified him. He could still hear her agonizing, pitiful screams ringing in his ears. He had to look away as the laser blast ripped through her fur, flesh, and bone. Then it stopped as instantly as it had started. Her frightening image fused onto a disc then shot into deep space forever lost to him. These were the last memories he had of her.

If he only could've saved her from Mace...but it wouldn't have made much difference. She was already damaged. Destroyed from the day her family was taken from her. There was nothing he could've done.

The Biker Mice along with Charley, Carbine, and Stoker were back at Martian Command on Mars the next day. Carbine was on their computerized system accessing lost data files that one of their fighters had recovered after their war with the Plutarkians.

It contained classified information about the nine members of the Martian council. These were the ones who made up the Martian Mouse government. But it was heavily encrypted. It had more security on it than Fort Knox.

"Any luck, babe?" Throttle asked her.

"They put up this massive firewall here. I'm a high ranking officer of Martian Command. I should've had access to these files! It's not accepting my passcode!" Carbine replied, frustrated after the fifth try and slamming her hands on the table.

"They put all these security measures up for one reason: there's something in these files no one wants anyone to see." Stoker replied, " Fortunately, I know how to get past this firewall."

Carbine got up and Stoker sat down at the computer. He simply typed a few keystrokes and managed to open the files.

Pictures of Martian Mice along with their names in Martian appeared on the screen.

"It's them! The nine members of the Martian council." Throttle said.

"According to this, one of the members of the council bribed Plutarkian officials with Mars' national monument, Red Tower, so he would spare his life." Carbine said.

"Red Tower? Didn't we see that on Plutark that one time we accidentally got teleported there?" Modo asked.

"We sure did. Bet the Fish Heads didn't keep their promise." Vinnie said, "I trust those Reek Fishes as far as I can throw them!"

"Other members, at least four, are unaccounted for. The rest died as a result of smoke inhalation and fire due to the bombs the Fish Faces dropped on the Red House." Stoker replied.

"The Red House?" Charley asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, it looks a lot like the White House on Earth in Washington DC, but ours was red." Throttle explained, "The big shots lived there."

"Any idea where we can find them? Are they still on Mars?" Modo asked.

"1717 Scarborough Town." Stoker read, then handing them a printed piece of paper, "Here are their names."

"Then what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's get them!" Vinnie said, getting on his bike and putting on his helmet.

"Vinnie, wait! There's something you need to know about that place." Throttle said.

"The scumbags that caused the deaths of Harley's family are there. That's all I need to know." He replied, taking off.

"Vinnie!" Charley called out, but he was already gone.

"Better go after him before he gets himself in a mess." Throttle sighed, getting on his own bike and putting on his helmet.

A leader's work is never done.

"You know how Vinnie is." Modo said, shaking his head, "Wild and reckless."

"It's a miracle he's lived this long." Throttle replied.

Modo put on his helmet and got on his bike.

"Be careful, guys." Charley called out.

"Come back safe, Mighty Mouse." Carbine told Throttle.

"Watch yourselves out there, rookies. Look after the punk." Stoker said.

Both mice waved at the three mice and rode off.

"Vinnie...please be safe." Charley whispered to herself as she watched them go.

...

The adrenaline fueled junkie sped his red Sports bike across Mars' massive landscape. While he loved racing on his beloved bike, he couldn't help but think about Harley. He knew the Plutarkians murdered Harley's parents at the request by their government. He remembered comforting her that night they both couldn't sleep.

Flashback...

"I lost my parents in this war, too." He told her, hands on her shoulders, "Losing you to Mace was just as bad. Harley, I love you."

"Oh, Vinnie, I love you, too, cutie." She purred, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Then they kissed. Her soft lips pressed against his. Her warm hands caressing his arms and shoulders aroused wild passion and fueled his desire. He began kissing the side of her neck. Their throes of passion transpired into a shared intimate night and morning of passion and romance.

"I love you, Vinnie Van Wham." She purred, between kisses.

"Love you back." He murmured, into her ear.

Then he remembered how he later learned she was the leader of the Nomad Rats.

"Harley, what are you doing? You're with them?"

"They're my people, Vinnie. They found me after Mace left me to die after he shot me. The Nomad Rats nursed me back to health. They showed me kindness and compassion. The Martian Mouse Freedom Fighters never came for me. They abandoned me!" Harley screamed, "You Biker Mice abandoned me!"

"It isn't true! We did try to find you! We searched everywhere. I never gave up the search even if the fighters dragged me off it." He told her.

"Everything was taken from me including my family!" She wailed.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way! I will have revenge!" She vowed.

She then tried to kill Stoker, his bros, and Charley. It ignited Vinnie's anger.

"I trusted her! How could she have...?" He thought to himself.

This stupid war! Losing people you love. It's what made her crazy. Heck, it made them all crazy sometimes. The important thing was not losing yourself in this war.

Flashback...

He was determined to make the ones that were responsible for killing Harley's family pay. He didn't care. He wanted revenge. Plain and simple.

"Vinnie, this is Throttle. Don't do anything stupid." He heard him through his radio.

"Wh-What was that? What's going on?" He lied, rolling a piece of cellophane plastic into the speaker.

"Don't try to muffle the sound and pretend you can't hear me." Throttle said, plainly riding up to him. Modo rode on the other side of him.

"Who, me?" Vinnie asked, innocently.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Harley, bro. She made her own choice." Throttle told him.

"Throttle's right. What happened to her family was bad, but it's no excuse to turn on your own people."Modo said.

"Yeah." Vinnie said, looking down, then up, "There it is, bros. Scarborough Town.

"The hideout of some of the worst war criminals on Mars. Keep your weapons handy, bros." Throttle said, twirling two blasters in his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BMFM. Gerald Gruyere, One Eyed Jack Monterey, and Gutama Gouda appeared in the episode, "Diet of Worms." They are characters on BMFM. **

Inside Scarborough Town-chapter 2

Scarborough Town resembled one of those old Western ghost towns you read about in books or see on TV. It was once a thriving and prosperous town. Now it was empty, dry and barren like a lot of the cities on Mars.

The Biker Mice slowly rode through the town looking around and staying on their guard. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them. Shadows lurked in every corner. Someone looked out the corner of a second story window of an old saloon.

"Someone's definitely here." Throttle said, "Or my bike's heat sensors wouldn't be picking them up."

"Great. Let's blast them!" Vinnie said, taking out his flares and lighting them up.

"Hey, Butch Cassidy, you wanna chill for a minute?" Throttle told him, "Focus on why we're here: to find the missing members of the Martian Council."

"Yeah, but there ain't no harm in putting in a little target practice." Vinnie replied, "All this waiting around is boring."

"I'm kinda nervous. This place gives me the willies!" Modo said, aiming his arm cannon and looking.

"Keep your eyes peeled, big fella." Throttle told him, while he glanced at the paper Stoker handed them, "According to this, the first council member is named Adolf Nixor. He and his four friends, are holed up in that saloon."

Throttle pointed to an old dilapidated building with the name Red Room Saloon.

Suddenly, Vinnie saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was quick movement. A small dark figure ducked behind an old building.

"Bros, we ain't alone." He said, pointing at the building.

Throttle directed Vinnie and Modo to split up.

The mysterious figure looked around and was soon tackled by Modo.

"Got him." Modo said.

"Let me go!" The figure screamed.

"Bros, bros, it's just a kid!" Modo said, in shock.

The large mouse got up with the kid whose hands were behind his back. Modo released him.

"I ain't a kid!" He yelled.

"Easy, little fellow. We ain't gonna hurt you." Modo said, hands extended soothingly.

The boy looked a little like Rimfire except his fur was dark grey. He had a mohawk hairdo with bright green and black mixed into it. He calmed down but continued to glare at the three mice.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked.

"We could ask you the same thing, junior."

"The name's Luko" He frowned.

"Right. Luko, this is no place for a kid. You need to get on home to your folks." Throttle said.

"Ain't got none."

"What do you mean? Where are they?"Modo asked.

"They died during the war. The Fearsome Four gang runs this town. You need to leave now."

"Who?" Vinnie asked.

Suddenly, a laser blasted a few feet from them. The Mice saw One Eyed Jack Monterey and Gerald Gruyere aiming long handled blasters at them.

One Eyed Jack Monterey was the Plutarkian Planet Conquistador from Las Vegas. He looked like a mobster from the Untouchables. He spoke just like one, too, but he was a Plutarkian. Gerald Gruyere was also a Plutarkian boss who had resided in New Orleans. He spoke with a Cajun accent but make no mistake he was Plutarkian through and through. Both of them were as ruthless and two-faced as Limburger.

"So you meeces decided to visit our little hideaway, huh? Big Mistake."

"You in deep gumbo now." Gerald Gruyere said.

"Yeah, well, the early mouse always snags the first hot dog." Vinnie said, putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling.

His bike followed by Throttle and Modo's came racing up shooting the blasters out of the two villains' hands.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles.

"Peekaboo! I see you!" He said, socking Monterey in the face. The guy then collided into Gruyere.

"Now why would One Eyed Jack and Gruyere be here?" Throttle wondered.

"Looks like they ain't the only ones, bros." Modo said, pointing.

A strange looking figure dressed in a burgundy brownish long robe and wearing a tan turban floated a few feet over them in mid-air. He was encased in a protective bubble.

"Oh, no. Not Gutama Gouda." Vinnie groaned, "What's that Plutarkian New Age hippie wanabe doing here?"

"It's too bad you Biker Mice are still awake in the land of the living. That's disturbing to my aura." He said, "Embrace death and maybe I'll exterminate you less painlessly."

Modo fired his laser cannon. It deflected his blast.

"Plutarkian glass steel." Modo said, "Talk about your lousy luck."

"Your pitiful blasts can't hurt me." Gouda said, hands folded as in prayer, "I have achieved true nirvana."

"I told you High Command would send someone after us." Said a voice.

The Biker Mice saw Adolf Nixor as well as the other four members of the Martian Mouse council step from behind Gouda. Gerald Gruyere and One-Eyed Jack Monterey joined them.

Within minutes, the Biker Mice and their bikes were encased a steel cage.

"No good. It's Plutarkian steel." Vinnie frowned, as he tried but failed to use his lit flares to cut the metal bars.

"Even our bikes wouldn't be able to get us out of here." Throttle groaned.

"So, you're the famous Biker Mice From Mars I've heard so much about." Adolf Nixor said.

"Impressive." A female council member said.

"You think so, Stalis?" Nixor said.

"Then it's settled. As of today, you three are working for us as our new bodyguards." Nixor said.

"Forget it, you Plutarkian bootlickers!" Vinnie shouted.

"We don't make deals with traitorous Plutarkian-loving scum like you!" Modo said.

"Plus, you scum buckets have more blood on your hands and they just get dirtier as time goes on so the answer is no. Now why don't you be smart and turn yourselves in to Martian command?" Throttle said.

The five members and the four villains threw their heads back and laughed at their words.

"My offer wasn't an invitation, but an order. As to our less than stellar characters as you put them, certain things had to be done to ensure Mars runs properly." Nixor replied.

"You mean murdering families because they just happen to be Rats or part Rat?" Throttle asked.

"These Rats are our enemies. They were the reason our economy was in crisis." Nixor replied.

"What are you talking about? You embezzled millions of dollars from Mars' treasury. Drained it dry. That's why you sold us out to Plutark!" Throttle screamed.

"How do you know about that?! The files! But I had those files encrypted so no one could open them!" Nixor exclaimed, looking pale.

"There must have been someone at High Command who would know how to open those files!" A third council member said.

"No kidding."

"At least let Luko g-hey!" Modo said, turning to the side of him to see Luko gone.

"Where's the squirt?" Vinnie asked.

"Kid must've slipped away in all the excitement." Throttle said.

"He had to have gone to the rebels. Stalis told Nixor.

"Musso , Stalis, find him." Nixor told them, then turning to One Eyed Jack and Gruyere, "Go with them."

The two council members ran out, blasters in hands followed by Gerald Gruyere and One Eyed Jack Monterey. The four villains got into Monterey's airplane.

"Leave him alone! He's just a kid!" Modo fumed, eye turning red. He struck the front bars with his side attempting to ram it but was thrown back.

"A kid that knows too much about us as you do." The fourth council member said, "What'll we do with them, Adolf?"

"Not to worry, Vlad, I have special plans for these three." He replied, looking at the mice.

Meanwhile, Luko ran through the barren land and came across a huge tree trunk that was old and withered. He pulled back part of the bark to reveal an electronic keypad. He typed in a code and found himself underground.

"Luko! Thank the Mother of Mars you're safe."

The boy looked to see a young Martian mouse woman approach him. She was dressed as a Freedom Fighter. Her long red hair was pulled back with a green headband.

"Rosalie, I saw them! The Biker Mice from Mars! They're here in Scarborough Town!" He cried out, excitedly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I hid behind the saloon. Adolf Nixor recognized them."

"Then where are they? Why didn't you bring them? "

"The Fearsome Four captured them. Has them locked in a cage made of Plutarkian steel."

"We have to save them! They're the only ones who can rid Scarborough Town of the Fearsome Four. Gather the other rogue Freedom Fighters. There isn't a moment to lose!" She told him.


	3. Chapter 3

A Daring Rescue -Chapter 3

"It's been over an hour. I hope they're okay." Charley said.

"It's not like Throttle not to keep us posted." Carbine said.

"Don't sweat it, ladies. Those rookies are the best soldiers Mars had to offer. They probably are so busy whipping tail. Probably forgot to call especially Vinnie. That punk would lose his head if it wasn't welded to his collarbone." Stoker replied.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. You know." Charley said.

"Yeah, but the Mice are more than capable soldiers, beautiful. They can whip tail like the best of them." He told her.

Suddenly, there was a distress signal on Martian Command's computer.

"An SOS? From who?" Stoker looked at the screen, "This isn't the Biker Mice's frequency."

"Careful in case it's a trap set by the Reek Fishes." Carbine warned.

"It's a secure line and frequency. There are only two people that know it me and..."

Rosalie's image appeared on the screen.

"A Martian Mouse?" Charley looked puzzled.

"Stoker, are you there? Come in!" Rosalie called out.

"Rosalie?" Carbine asked.

"Carbine? Thank goodness. Is your uncle there?" She asked.

"Alive and still whipping tail, darlin." Stoker said, grinning, as his face appeared on his screen, " Ros. Long time. No see."

"Um, you know her?" Charley asked.

"I ought to. Was married to her mom. Charley-girl meet Rosalie, my step daughter." Stoker replied.

Charley looked shocked to say the least. Stoker had a reputation for being a play boy in his younger days and beyond. She had no idea Stoker had been married to anyone. What came out of his mouth next shocked her even more.

"How's...How's my little girl?" He asked, with difficulty.

"Spitfire? She ain't so little anymore. I've been keeping her safe like you asked. She asked about you, too. You need to see her."

"I got too many enemies that want me dead. They can't know about her. They'd kill her to get to me." Stoker replied, sadly.

"And speaking of which, Adolf Nixor and his crew have captured the Biker Mice. They got them inside a cage of Plutarkian glass steel."

"That's one of the hardest substances in the galaxy. Not even our strongest weapons can penetrate it." Carbine said.

"Actually, I just invented something that might help." Stoker said, "An anti-steel pulverizer. This baby can cut through any surface even Plutarkian steel."

"The guys need it. We'll fly over there in my hovercraft." Carbine said.

"We need to hurry if we're gonna save the guys." Charley said.

Stoker nodded.

"Tell Spitfire I miss her and I'm thinking of her always." He told Rosalie.

"You need to tell her yourself." She replied, ''Stay safe, uncle."

"You too, Ros."

...

"Okay, now let's..." Rosalie said.

Suddenly, a glowing red light came on the wall.

"What's happening?" Luko asked

Rosalie turned on the vidscreen. Stalis and Musso along with One Eyed Jack Monterey and Gerald Gruyere showed up.

"We got company." Rosalie said.

"They musta followed me." He said.

"They can't find our secret base."

"I'm drive 'em off. You get the rogue Freedom Fighters."

"Luko, wait!" She called out. But he was already gone.

...

"The brat's not here." Stalis said.

"Let's keep looking. Nixor wants him found." Musso said.

"He couldna gotten far." Gruyere said.

"First all, why are we talking orders from Nixor? I'm a Plutarkian boss so is Gruyere and Gouda. He should be taking orders from us." Monterey was saying.

"Don't get cocky, Monterey. You and two associates were beaten by the Biker Mice and therefore the invasion was called off. If not for us, you three would be out of a job, remember that." Musso said.

"Hey, losers! Want me? Here I am!" Luko called out, waving then riding off on a hoverboard.

"It's the kid! After him!" The four villains flew after him in Gruyere's plane.

" Careful, Luko. Hopefully he will lead them far enough away from our compound." Rosalie thought.

...

"Nice accommodations." Vinnie said, frowning at the metal cell that he and his bros were in from the two bunks bolted to the wall to the small metal latrine in the corner, "What? No mint on our pillow?"

"Very funny, my friends." Nixor replied, "I hope you maintain that flippant attitude during your execution tomorrow morning."

The Biker Mice looked out their only window to see gallows being built by Plutarkian soldiers complete with three nooses that hung from wooden pillars.

"Oh, momma...we're about to be fitted with some super ugly neckties!" Modo groaned.

"Hang in there, big fella, we can't lose hope." Throttle said, optimistically.

"And how are we gonna get out of here? Even our bikes can't cut through Plutarkian steel."

"It's not too late for you three to join me." Nixor told them, "Join me or die! We can forge a whole new future together."

Suddenly, there was a sound of a missile blowing down a wall.

"Uh, you might want to rethink that job proposal you gave just now, schecky!" Throttle chuckled.

Martian Mouse Freedom Fighters rode through the collapsed wall into the town on grey motorcycles firing weapons. Plutarkians were knocked to the side.

"What's going on?" Nixor asked, watching the vidscreen that showed him outside in the town. Within minutes, Stoker and company crashed into the prison the mice were kept. Rosalie kicked Nixor with a flying karate kick.

"Light my fire!" Vinnie cried out, at seeing Rosalie.

The white furred mouse was stunned by the red haired, green eyed Martian beauty in a Freedom Fighter outfit. The outfit hugged her in all the right places.

Stoker fired his anti-Plutarkian steel Pulverizer at their cell blasting away at the metal freeing the mice.

Modo used his laser cannon blasting the chains from off their bikes. All three mice whistled. The bikes charged up knocking Vlad and Gutama Gouda out of the way.

"Bros, we're missing some righteous party!" Vinnie said, helping Charley onto his bike.

"Get Stoker out of here! Spitfire and the other fighters will hold off Nixor and his gang." Rosalie told the Biker Mice.

"Spitfire?" The mice glanced at each other.

Stoker glanced on the vidscreen to see a female brown mouse with dark eyebrows and short brown hair with long side bangs that hung down the sides of her ears. The mouse wore a purple tank top, black vest, blue jeans, and black boots. She was a scrawny but robust girl of fifteen. She socked and spinkicked Gerald Gruyere knocking him to the ground.

"Let's whip tail!" The girl cried out to the Freedom Fighters with her. They cheered loudly.

"A chip off the old block if I do say so myself." Stoker grinned, admiring her courage and handiwork.

"Huh? What are you saying, old timer?" Vinnie asked, puzzled, "I, uh,mean isn't she kinda young for you?"

Stoker stopped smiling and frowned at Vinnie.

"Punk, I ought to mop the floor with you! What do you think I am? That girl is my daughter!" He screamed.

All three Biker Mice looked shocked. They knew their command leader had secrets but they never knew he had a kid. This was news to them.

"C'mon, Stoker. We'll get you to safety." Modo said, helping him on his bike.

"Never mind me. We need to help Spitfire." He replied.

...

At this time, the battle was really heating up. A Plutarkian knocked a Freedom Fighter off his bike. He had a blaster pointed at his head when it was shot out of his hand by Throttle.

"Sorry, you rotten piece of cod, but you ain't blasting anyone today!" He said, socking him in the face with glowing Nuke Knuckles. Carbine socked another one in the jaw.

"Talk about a big blow out!" He jeered, throwing a bomb at the vehicle two Plutarkians were in blowing up their vehicle and knocking them into the air, "Yes!"

"How about some grilled fish?"Modo grinned, lighting the afterburners on his bike, "Eat this, Rot Fishes!"

Fire came out of the back of his bike as his bike leaped over them. It caused the Plutarkians to run away in fear.

All three mice were now side by side as the Plutarkians ran away in fear.

"That all ya got?" Vinnie crowed, blasters in hand.

''Oh, I'm afraid not, my dear boy." Nixor said, motioning with his hand. One Eyed Jack Monterey had a blaster pointed at the young girl mouse's head, and arms tied behind her back.

"Spitfire!" Stoker called out,"Let her go, you backstabbing creep!"

"So now I have your attention. You're the one who switched sides, Stoker. But I'm willing to make amends. Surrender yourselves to me and the girl goes free." Nixor said.

Now they had a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spitfire is a character from BMFM. She is Stoker's daughter. She appeared in the 2006 version of the show. She was in the episode "Once Upon A Time On Earth." **

Meeting a New Enemy-Chapter 4

"You know it's sad, really." Throttle said.

"Yeah, looks like he's got us pinned down." Modo said.

"Looks like!" Vinnie cried out, flinging his flare at the villains. The whole crowd of baddies were propelled into the air by the impact of the explosion. Throttle socked Monterey in the face.

"You ain't gonna get Gerald Gruyere, rat boy. I guarantee it!" Gruyere told Modo.

"Rat!" Modo screamed, single eye glowing red as fire, "Now you're talking trash!"

He picked him up with one fist throwing him through the wall of the prison.

Stoker leaped under the Freedom Fighters who jumped out of the way. He jumped up and was sliding on his knees with his arms outstretched. With one jumping thrust, he propelled himself up catching his falling daughter in mid-air.

"Nice catch, coach." Spitfire said, grinning.

"Great fighting back there yourself, kiddo." Stoker replied, grinning back.

"Get those mice!" Nixor cried at Gouda.

"These mice will soon join their ancestors in the afterlife." Gouda said, firing a laser from the peace pendant he wore around his neck.

The mice ducked.

"Time to let the fish and chips fall where they may!" Modo said, firing his laser cannon, knocking Gouda off his feet.

Stalis went to fire her blaster at Modo when it was knee kicked out of her hand by Carbine. She also karate kicked her in the groin knocking her to the ground.

"Much obliged, Miss General Carbine ma'am." Modo thanked her.

"Hey, we Freedom Fighters need to stick together." She replied, smiling.

Musso and Vlad were fighting with Throttle and Vinnie.

"You Biker Mice really think you can stop us?" Musso asked.

Throttle socked Musso.

"I don't think. I know." He replied.

Vlad pursued Vinnie on motorcycle.

"Eat my sludge, sweetheart!" Vinnie cried out, as he hit a button on his bike releasing a whole trail of motor oil.

The vehicle Vlad was in slipped and slided into a boulder. He jumped out as his vehicle exploded.

"Ah ha ha ha! I like to go out with a bang!" Vinnie laughed, fist in the air.

Vinnie picked him up and shoved him to the ground.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Nixor told One Eyed Jack Monterey.

"I am. I'm out of here!" Monterey cried out, running away along with Gruyere.

"I ain't getting my head knocked in by the Biker Mice From Mars. They your problem now." He called out getting in his plane with Gouda.

"Aw, leaving without a parting gift." Throttle said.

"I got it covered, sweetheart." Vinnie said, throwing a gray bomb with the Biker Mice logo on it at the plane. He and everyone else watched the plane explode. The three villains parachuted out of the plane.

The other Freedom Fighters along with the Biker Mice defeated Nixor, Stalis, Musso, and Vlad.

"Take them to Martian Command and throw them in the brig." Carbine ordered the Freedom Fighters. The four criminals had their wrists tied with Martian cuffs and their vehicles were held in place with Martian tangle springs.

"There's a fifth council member, Torris Rainer, on this list." Throttle read, "Unaccounted for."

"Which you'll never find." Stalis blurted out, "He left Scarborough Town a year ago. Went to Brimstone City."

"Shut up, Stalls. You talk too much." Nixor frowned.

The older member lowered her head.

"Thank you, Stalis." Carbine said.

...

"Then let's pay Brimstone a visit." Throttle said.

"Count me in, muscle mouse!" Carbine said, hoping behind Throttle on his bike.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, pretty lady." Throttle replied, grinning at her.

"I'm going, too. Someone's gotta make sure you macho mice don't get into any trouble." Charley said, as Vinnie helped her onto his bike.

...

Brimstone City was a dark and desolated ruin of a city heavily guarded by Plutarkian soldiers.

"Sir, three bikers on motorcycles are approaching. They appear to be members of the cave mouse population." One of them told his captain.

"I thought we had exterminated them all during our invasion of Mars. Hmm." He thought, out loud.

"Wrong. You didnt get us all. I made you spare my life or I would have blown your airship to the seventh galaxies, Captain Smelt." Said a voice.

"Lord Torris." Said the captain trembling. The other Plutarkians bowed.

The older Martian Mouse walked in blaster drawn.

"Remember it was I who rigged explosives into your computer system. The explosives are still there and I'm the only one who knows how to remove and disarm them." He said, "Don't cross me."

"I haven't forgotten. We're both without honor. You who sacrificed millions of your own people to save your own worthless neck. Me, who swindled twenty thousand Plutarkian gold fins every month from Plutark's treasury and those fools never had a clue." Captain Smelt laughed.

"My own people harboured and some even intermarried with the Martian Rats. Filthy, no good scum! They all deserved to die! They even turned my daughter against me! It's their fault she's dead!" He screamed out.

"Sir, what do we do about the cave mice on motorcycles approaching?" An officer asked.

"Cave mice, you say?" Said Torris, "Someone has to pay for Mars' crimes. Stop them at all costs!"

The Plutarkians began shooting at the Biker Mice and their companions.

...

"Looks like someone doesn't like us." Throttle said.

"Yeah, well, someone looks a lot like Plutarkians." Modo said.

"I say, return the favor." Vinnie said.

All three mice pressed buttons on their bikes. Missiles protruded out of every opening.

"Now, remember no trouble." Charley said.

Vinnie pressed a button dispatching a missile which struck a wooden lookout tower from which stood a dozen soldiers. The tower exploded into flying bits and the guards were propelled into the air.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Whatever you say." Vinnie chuckled.

Several Plutarkians rode against the Biker Mice in dune buggies. Modo fired his arm cannon blowing up the buggies. Several Plutarkians bailed out. He socked several in the face.

"Hang on, Carbine!" Throttle rode towards a water tower. He propelled his bike to spin on a metal round lever which released water into the city flooding it.

"Oh, yeah. These guys are all wet." He laughed, as his bike landed on the ground next to his bro's bikes, "All that's left now is to get Torris Rainer and we're done."

Suddenly, they heard a clickety-click. Plutarkians had laser cannons aimed at them. The mice then heard the sound of two hands clapping.

"I applaud your efforts but it's futile." Torris Rainer said, walking up to them.

"Torris Rainer." Carbine said.

"Ah, General Carbine. You are looking as beautiful as always." He replied.

"How can you live with yourself, Rainer? How can any Martian Mouse sell out to Plutark?" Carbine fumed.

"The Martian Mice began contaminating our race by marrying and having children with Rats!" Torris spat out, "But once I began cloning my super race of Martian Mice, I will become a god among mice!"

"You there! Remove your helmet in the presence of our ruler!" A Plutarkian told Charley who still wore her motorcycle helmet.

"Wait, the Fish Faces take orders from you?" Modo asked, shocked.

"They have no choice since I have explosives rigged in their ship as well as hidden all over this compound." He gloated.

Charley's helmet was forcibly removed revealing her human form. Torris Rainer was stunned by the lovely human woman.

"Who is this gorgeous creature?" He asked, delighted.

Vinnie saw the way the older Martian eyed Charley and it made him mad. The guy practically was licking his lips as he eyed her thighs, hips, and breasts.

"If that old pervert lays a finger on Charley...so help me!" He thought, angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Torris' Master Plan- chapter 5

Torris reached out to touch Charley's cheek when she karate kicked at him. He drew his hand back.

"Keep your meat hooks to yourself, you dirty old pervert!" She screamed, "Or I'll rearrange your face!"

She had been around Earth guys who acted the same way. She had to endure catcalls and lewd comments from one guy when while she was in engineering school till she took self-defense classes. That same guy tried to grab her butt once and she ended up kicking his butt. He left her alone after that.

"Guys are the same everywhere." She thought, as she glanced at Torris fists poised and ready to make good on her threat.

Vinnie grinned with pride at the angry auburn-haired human woman. What she on fire or what?

Torris threw his head back and laughed.

"Fiesty and sharp tongued. I love that in a woman!" He exclaimed, "You'll make a fine addition to my harem. You and Carbine."

"Dream on, ya creep!" Carbine said, taking out her blaster.

"You're not taking them anywhere." Throttle said, whistling.

Three bikes came racing through knocking down Plutarkians. Each of the mice got on their bikes. Throttle grabbed Carbine helping her on his bike. Vinnie helped Charley onto his bike. They rode off.

The mice blasted their way knocking Plutarkians right and left. Suddenly, something that looked like Slinkys went under their bikes. It stopped them from moving. Their bikes were held in place. The mice along with Charley were thrown from their bikes.

"What are those metal springs?" Charley asked.

"Martian tangle springs." Throttle replied.

"But the only ones who've ever used them have been our own people." Carbine said, puzzled, "A lot of our people have been wiped out during the Plutarkian Invasion of Mars."

"They were, but thanks to modern science, I have achieved and recreated them."

Martian Mice dressed in soldier uniforms now aimed blasters at the Biker Mice and their female companions.

"You mice have the honor of witnessing my greatest achievement: Martian Mice clones replicated from a single strand of DNA." Torris said.

...

Back at Martian Command, the four former members of the Martian government we're now behind bars. They were labeled as war criminals.

Stoker was concerned about the Biker Mice, Charley, and Carbine.

"Something's wrong. It's not like those rookies not to keep me posted." Stoker was telling Spitfire.

"You think...they've been caught?" Spitfire asked.

"Going against someone like Torris Rainer, it wouldn't surprise me." He sighed, "They're the best soldiers I've trained. But Torris is very smart."

"Then we gotta help them!" Rosalie was saying.

"But we'd get caught, too. Can we risk it?" Spitfire replied.

"They're the Biker Mice from Mars! They're a legend! Besides, the Fish Faces have General Carbine! She's the leader of the Freedom Fighters. We lose her, we lose this war!" Rosalie said.

"Any risk to save fellow soldiers is worth taking. Brimstone City will be heavily guarded by Fish Faces. We'd have to sneak in there."

"Then whatever we do, let's do it!" Spitfire cried out, hopping on her mini cycle and riding off.

"That kid has got so much of Vinnie's personality it ain't even funny." Stoker said, shaking his head.

Rosalie smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

...

The Biker Mice, Carbine, and Charley stared in awe. They were in a laboratory of some kind. All around them were life size glass containers containing Martian Mice in some green liquid. Tubes of every kind were connected to these containers.

"Those people...They look like our people...are they alive?" Throttle asked, thunderstruck.

"They are. And they're clones of Martian Mice who lived. These are the only ones my scientific team could get a DNA profile from. They look and feel just like Martian Mice without any memories of their former lives.

"You're cloning Martian Mice?! Why?" Carbine asked.

""To revive our race. I told you. I intend to create a perfect race of Martian Mice. Pure and unspoiled. The Plutarkians as well as the Rats destroyed our people, but the Martian Mouse race will be reborn!" Torris declared, "And I shall be its ruler!"

"I have already created hundreds of clones. I have replicated males but also females." Torris said, as a door opened and two female Martian Mice appeared. They were pale gray mice with dark gray hair pulled in the back. They wore tops with knots in the front that showed off a bit of cleavage and blue shorts. They had curvy figures and were super attractive. The Biker Mice were entralled. Vinnie and Modo couldn't take their eyes off the gorgeous mice women.

Even Throttle couldn't believe how attractive these females were and their thousand watt smiles lit up the room. He was in a daze till Carbine frowned and elbowed him in the chest. That brought him out of his trance.

"Making clones isn't going to help our race." Throttle told Torris.

"Isn't it? You can't tell me you don't find my female associates attractive?" Torris asked.

"Yeah, well, beauty is only skin deep." He replied, face a little flushed.

"My clones are more than just attractive." Torris said.

"Your synthetic dolls aren't real people." Carbine said.

"Care to take one of them on?" He asked.

One of the clones faced Carbine. The latter went to sock her when the clone blocked it and twisted Carbine's arm behind her back. Carbine leg tripped her and flipped her over her shoulder. The girl leg tripped her and soon they both were on the floor brawling. Carbine socked the clone who fell back. She then kneed Carbine in the groin. The general sank to her knees.

"Carbine!" Throttle cried out, rushing to her side.

The clone was about to fight her some more.

"Enough!" Torris said, hand up, "Help the general up."

The clone bowed and helped Carbine off the floor. Then backed away from her.

"I have heard of you Biker Mice. Such a team on my side will make me unstoppable! What do you say? Join me and all of Mars will bow to our feet!"

"You sold out our people! Our planet! And for what? Plutarkian gold gills!" Throttle exclaimed.

"That makes you the biggest rat on this planet!" Modo said.

"So who's the traitor now, bucko?" Vinnie said.

"You choose death to serving me?"Torris said to them, "What a shame. Enforcers!"

Giant black Martian Rats stood before the mice who were dwarves compared to them.

"Show them what we do to insurgents."

A black Rat slammed his fist into his other hand.

"Oh, momma! That is one big, ugly Rat!" Modo exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

A Bold Escape-Chapter 6

"They sure grow ''em big around here." Vinnie said, "And ugly."

The giant Rats looked mad and swung their massive fists at the three mice. They leaped out of the way. Throttle activated the Nuke Knuckles and a glowing fist struck the chest of one rat. It was like striking a brick wall. The Rat didn't flinch. He just stood there. Throttle was shocked.

"Surprised, my boy? Don't be. My Enforcers are my newest creations. I combined them with the DNA of several Rats plus infused them with double the strength." Torris explained.

"Just my luck." Throttle thought, as the giant rat picked him up.

"Throttle!" Vinnie cried out.

"My turn!" Modo cried out, firing his laser cannon at the rat. He managed to knock him to the ground. This forced him to release Throttle. The tan furred mouse jumped up and ran to his bros joining them in the fight.

"Nice shot, bro." Throttle said, thanking him.

"No trouble." Modo grinned, blowing smoke out of his laser cannon.

Unfortunately, the Rat got up as a roll sized hole from the laser blast on his chest healed up almost magically. Everyone looked on in surprise.

''Okay, now that's just plain weird." Chariey said.

"Forgot to tell you. My Enforcers are equipped with self healing powers. But you already figured it out." Torris bragged.

The three mice were picked up from behind by the giant Rats. Their feet and legs dangling in mid-air.

"The guys are in trouble! Throttle!" Carbine cried out, attempting to run to them followed by Charley only to be blocked by Martian mice clones dressed up like the Martian Military.

Charley and Carbine were posed back to back with fists clenched.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." Carbine said, rolling up her sleeves and cracking her fists.

"My kind of action!" Charley replied.

One guard came at Carbine. The latter socked him in the face. Another came at Charley who ducked and got him in the groin.

"Be gentle with them, guards. I don't want their lovely forms bruised too much." Torris told his guards.

The girls were more than a match for his guards.

Throttle grinned at his girl. Her beauty, her explosive temper, her fire were three of the many things that made him fall in love with her. His bros especially Vinnie couldn't understand what he saw in her. They thought she was a loose cannon and completely out of control. But Throttle saw the good in her. The person she had been before war. Before it hardened her.

Vinnie looked on with pride at Charley-girl. His Charley-girl. Then it hit him. She wasn't his girl yet. Harley had been his till she turned on them all. He remembered how Charley had been there for him during Harley's trial and execution. He could still feel her arms around his waist. Her warm hands on his back. He could feel her curvy body pressed against his chest. _Her large creamy breasts..._

_Focus, Van Wham! Now's not the time to be thinking about that! He told himself. _

Both girls soon made it to the Biker Mice.

Carbine took out her blaster and fired at the Rats who didn't react to them in any way.

"What's going on? Why aren't they attacking us?" Charley asked.

"I programmed them to attack males not females." Torris explained.

There was a click as guards had blasters aimed at them.

"Now, you lovely ladies are going to cooperate or my guards will shoot your male companions." Torris said, "Drop your blaster, general."

"I sure do hate when this happens." Carbine said, dropping her blaster to the ground and putting her hands in the air.

"I know. It sucks big time." Charley replied, hands also in the air.

...

Within minutes, Stoker rode behind a huge sand dune. Rosalie and Spitfire joined him.

"What's happening?" Spitfire asked.

"They got them alright." He replied, looking through a pair of black binoculars.

"Then let's blast in and get them!" Spitfire said.

She was about to go when she felt a yank on her tail. Rosalie had grabbed her tail pulling her back.

"Not so fast, wonder girl. That place is crawling with guards. Look!" She pointed to a balcony that had two Plutarkian guards on it.

"That's not the only thing. No! It can't be. Martian Mice military soldiers patrolling the parameter?" Stoker said, shocked at what he saw in the binoculars.

He had heard about some Freedom Fighters defecting to the enemy. But then he heard about Torris Rainer conducting secret experiments prefably in cloning. He wondered if it was true. To be able to clone your own people: people you knew or loved would make you a valuable asset to anyone. It was also dangerous to have such power.

"What's the plan, Dad?" Spitfire asked.

"We go through the back." He replied, pressing a button on his bike which a huge drill bit came out of the front, "Just dig our way in."

"Far out." Rosalie said.

...

Throttle and his two bros looked around. They were in a metal cell.

"Plutarkian steel." Vinnie said, failing to cut open the wall with one of his flares, "So not good."

"He really did his homework." Throttle replied.

"Comfy?" Torris Rainer asked, approaching their cell.

"Where are our friends?" Modo asked, as his single eye glowing bright red.

"Safe."

"They better be!" Throttle snarled.

"Do you really think I'd scar two gorgeous creatures?" He told them, "Once they are deprived of their sweethearts, it's only fair they become my brides."

"Over my dead body!" Vinnie growled, ramming himself against the thick cell bars, "If you so much as touch Charley..."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman." Rainer smirked.

...

"You're wasting your time, Rainer." Carbine told him, "My friends and I will get out of here."

She and Charley, clad in what looked like dancing girl outfits, faced their captor. They wore metal cuffs attached with chains on their wrists.

"Ahhh, defiant even when she knows there's no escape. That is such a turn-on!" He said, cupping her under her chin with his hand, "One of the things I like about you."

The two women were being held in what looked like a richly furnished apartment.

"You two will make excellent additions to my harem." He said, as a line of five gorgeous Martian mice women with hair and fur of different colors approached them.

"Make them feel comfortable." He directed the women who simply nodded.

"Don't think you can keep us here! My friends will stop you!" Charley shouted.

"There's more of that fire. I like it." He grinned, then felt himself thrown back as Charley kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Now!" She directed Carbine.

Carbine picked up her blaster and shot the chains off of Charley. The other concubine Martian wives ran away in fear.

Charley got the key from a knocked out Torris and unlocked Carbine's cuffs.

They both ran out of the harem and down the hall to the prison.

"The guys need our help!" Carbine cried out, "There isn't a moment to lose!"


	7. Chapter 7

Confrontations- Chapter 7

Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo heard all the commotion. They saw a small foot kick a guard in the stomach knocking him to the side. They saw Carbine and Charley run in.

"You guys okay?" Carbine asked, as she and Charley approached their cell. The mice were too busy staring at them to answer. The two girls were still dressed in some very provocative revealing clothing that left little to the imagination.

Carbine wore a short red tank like top decorated with red sequins and red thin pantaloons. Charley was arrayed the same except her outfit was purple. The Biker Mice stared at them in disbelief.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Charley asked, "Cat got your tongues?"

"Sweetheart...trying for a new look?" Vinnie asked.

"Quit it. Torris made us wear these trashy outfits." She explained.

"Trashy outfits? I like them. Turn around. Let me see the back!" Vinnie howled.

"I'll show you the back of my fist if you don't shut up!" Charley cried out, fist clenched.

"Can you open the door?" Carbine asked Throttle.

"The bars are made of Plutarkian steel. So no dice, babe." He replied.

Suddenly, a black motorcycle crashed through the floor. Its drill bit cut a huge hole near their cell.

"This a private party or can anyone crash in?" Stoker joked.

"Stoker! Thank the Mother of Mars!" Carbine cried out, "The guys are in a cell made of Plutarkian steel!"

"No problem." Rosalie replied, sticking a small gray plastic explosive on the door of their cell.

"Everyone, get down!" She cried.

Everybody crouched down and looked away as the explosive went off blowing away the cell door.

"Why use a key when you can blast your way out?" She said.

"Sweetheart..you got style!" Vinnie said, highfiving her.

"You know it, babe." She replied.

Vinnie thought he caught a seductive, "come hither" look in the young woman's eyes. It wasn't the first time he caught her checking him out. And who could blame her? Vinnie and his two bros were three of the hottest guys on Mars. Besides, Vinnie had a reputation for being a ladies' man or in this case, mouse. The mouse had more girlfriends than you could count. He was a heartbreaker as well as a self-proclaimed lady-killer. Plus, he was a horndog to the gills.

But right now, his attention was drawn to the fiery redhead.

"Thanks, doll." Vinnie said, giving her his trademark smile which consisted of a megawatt of pearly whites gleaming.

He knew he could charm the birds out of the trees with that smile. It gave him the response he was looking for.

"Sure. Any time." Rosalie replied, a blush in her cheeks as she smiled back.

Charley saw the way he glanced at the girl and looked away.

_Well what did you expect? The guy's a player. Of course he's going to be attracted to the first pretty female with a pulse he sees. That's nothing new._

But she wondered why she was letting it bother her.

"I mean it's not like we're a couple." Charley told herself.

Vinnie glanced over and saw Charley watching them. His grin faded.

"Uh, yeah, thanks again." He said to Rosalie, quickly walking over to join his friends.

The girl looked puzzled at why he suddenly changed. He went from flirting with her to giving her the cold shoulder.

But before she could say anything more, she felt someone slap her on the back.

"You did good, Ros. You did real good." Spitfire told her.

"Sure did. Much obliged, ma'am." Modo said.

"Thanks. And it's Rosalie. Don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound like an old lady." She replied, smiling.

Vinnie didn't mean to treat the girl so coldly but he couldn't get Charley's stare out of his mind. He didn't like this feeling that he had.

"You Mice won't escape me!" Torris Rainer said, stumbling in, "Guards!'

Clones of Martian mice guards came running through weapons drawn.

"A rumble! Perfect! Just the thing to liven up my mood!" Vinnie thought.

Throttle fired his blasters knocking the weapons out of their hands.

"Sorry to ruin your day!" Vinnie said, throwing a flare at a crowd of guards knocking them into the air and against a wall.

Modo fired his laser cannon breaking the chains on their bikes.

The bikes came charging at the remaining guards who scattered and ran off.

"Come back, you fools!" Torris yelled, at the guards.

Within minutes, he was surrounded by the Biker Mice, Carbine, Stoker, Charley, Spitfire, and Rosalie.

"Give it up, Rainer. As General of the Martian Freedom Fighters, I hereby place you under arrest."Carbine said.

"You forgot about my Rat Enforcers." He told them, pressing a button on a remote. There before them were three large Enforcers.

"For someone who hates the interaction of rats and mice you sure don't practice what you preach." Charley said.

"I like power as well as recognizing a useful group of individuals I can use to my advantage." Torris replied, "I still don't agree with interaction between the rat population but I can use them to accomplish my many goals."

"Which are?" Carbine asked.

"Preserving the Martian Mouse race by cloning our people as well as becoming it's leader. But you Biker Mice are standing in the way. I can't let you do that. That's why this Gene Scrambler will splice your genes."

He fired a strange device at them but they pulled their friends to safety as well as got themselves out of the line of fire.

"We gotta take out that maniac now." Vinnie said.

"How we gonna do it? He's got that ray gun." Modo asked.

"Divide and Psyche maneuver number twenty-two." Throttle replied.

"Can we do twenty-three? I look so good doing that maneuver." Vinnie asked, eager as a kid at Christmas time.

"No. Twenty-two." Throttle said.

"Aw. Buzzkill." Vinnie sulked.

"I'll get you Biker Mice and your friends, too!" Torris raged, "Enforcers, find them!"

"Stay here." Throttle told Carbine and their other friends.

The Rats spread out. The Biker Mice hopped on their bikes.

"Come and get us, Ugh Faces!" Throttle cried out.

The Enforcers were super triggered and went after the mice.

Torris saw the mice and fired his Gene Splicer. The Biker Mice popped a wheelie and dove into the air. Unfortunately, for the Rats they had run into the line of fire. The ray struck the Enforcers.

"Nooooo!" Torris cried out.

The Enforcers turned into a useless blob of goo as they were all combined together.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Vinnie frowned, making a face.

Torris suddenly felt himself lassoed with a rope. Carbine held the other end.

"Like I said before. You're under arrest." She said, then to the Biker Mice with a smile, "Thanks, guys."


	8. Chapter 8

Discussions-Chapter 8

"Not bad, yourself, babe." Throttle replied, grinning at Carbine.

"You girls got some fancy moves." Vinnie said.

"Awesome fighting, Miss General Carbine Ma'am. You too, Miss Charley Ma'am." Modo said, "And you too, Miss Rosalie."

"You guys are pretty cool yourselves. Stoker told me and my mom all about how you saved Mars and Earth." Rosalie said.

"You know it, sweetheart. We're the baddest mamma jammas this side of the asteroid belt!" Vinnie bragged.

"Really, then, maybe you could give me a ride sometime. I totally love your bike. It's so cool." Rosalie replied, fawning over Vinnie's Sports bike. Then she glanced at him.

Vinnie noticed her stare. It looked more than friendly. It was unmistakable. She was checking him out big time. He grinned back and she smiled at him as she walked away. She added a little twist in her hips. He saw them swinging back and forth. He caught himself eying her backside and thighs. The tight pants she had on showed off all of her curves. They hugged her in all the right places.

Vinnie was grinning till he felt a thick muscular arm wrap around his neck in a half headlock. Stoker had his arm around his neck and was now smiling at him. Vinnie noticed he looked mad. He saw it it in the older mouse's eyes. He gave him a not so friendly smile.

"Word of advice, punk. That girl is like a daughter to me. I married her mom when she was a kid. I watched and helped her grow up. I still looked after her even after her mom died. No one is going to trifle with her feelings and that includes you!"

"C'mon, Stoke, what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I know exactly what you're like. Which is why I'm telling you to back off. Otherwise you got me to deal with. You get what I'm saying?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Vinnie murmured.

"Glad we understand each other." Stoker replied, removing his arm from around Vinnie's neck.

The white mouse now walked away rubbing his sore neck.

...

The mice arrived at Martian Command. Torris Rainer was put in a holding cell along with the four other members of the former Martian Mouse Council. They were scheduled to go before the Galactic Council of Space the next day. Carbine had just finished the necessary paperwork and submitted it to the Court of Galactic Affairs. Now she was free. She went looking for Throttle.

"Hey, Muscle Mouse!" She cried out, grinning from ear to ear.

The tan furred mouse had just come in with Vinnie and Modo. The three mice were patrolling the sectors of Martian Command. Thankfully, there were no more signs of Plutarkian activity. No bases and no hidden bunkers.

Throttle now removed his motorcycle helmet and grinned at the raven haired beauty that he had chosen to be his wife. She fell into his arms. They kissed passionately on the lips.

"Wooooooooo!" Vinnie and Modo whooped and hollered.

The two lovers broke the kiss and looked at them.

"Don't you two have something better to do? Like, I don't know, leaving us in peace?" Carbine frowned.

"C'mon, bro. They want to be alone."Modo chuckled.

"But it was just getting good." Vinnie groaned.

"I gotta go anyway. I'm meeting Arielle." Modo told them.

"Things getting that serious with you two, huh?" Throttle asked.

"Well...yeah." Modo smiled.

"Bet she can't complain as long as the sex is great, am I right?" Vinnie grinned slyly at his now embarrassed larger friend.

"Seriously, Vinnie? There's more to a relationship than just sex. Arielle and me like each other's company. We have a lot in common. We like the same things. Feel the same way about family and friends. Life in general." Modo replied.

"Whatever you say, bro. But c'mon, Modo. You can't tell me you can have a relationship without sex. I mean why'd I even catch you two in bed together that other night?"

Throttle and Carbine stared at the larger mouse with shocked looks on their faces.

"It-I-It just happened! Besides, I'm not giving any details. Unlike you, I'm too much of a gentleman to tell anything." Modo retorted, arms folded, "Besides, I could go into you flirting with another girl in front of Miss Charley Ma'am's face. But I won't."

"Hey, I wasn't flirting with her! She was flirting with me! There's a difference." Vinnie shouted back.

"Yeah, right. You were practically drooling over her till Stoke gave you a good talking to."

"Well, whatever it is. I'd stay away from Rosalie if I were you. She is Stoker's stepdaughter." Carbine said.

"Plus, remember. We're bros. United we stand. Divided we fall."Throttle said.

"Yeah...true." Vinnie said, then to Modo, "Sorry, big guy."

"Don't sweat it, Vinnie." Modo said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Same here, Modo." Vinnie said, punching him back.

...

"This is incredible!" Stoker said, glancing at a slide under a microscope. The older command leader was in his underground lab a mile from Martian Command. Rosalie and Spitfire helped him with his research.

"What is it? Rosalie asked.

"This cell sample.I took it when were at Torris Rainer's headquarters. It has regenenitive tissue inside it." He explained, "With this stuff they could slowly reheal themselves. But it only happened once."

"Why's that?" Spitfire asked.

"Because the cell structure is unstable. But with the proper DNA, the cell structure could be altered provide us with a stable organism to work with. I need to show this to Martian Command, once I get it stable."

"It'll be nice to see Vinnie again." Rosalie said, dreamily.

"I'd watch my step if I were you, Ros." Stoker told her, "That guy has got a reputation with the ladies."

"Oh, I think I can handle him." Rosalie smirked.

"Guys like Vinnie only want one thing." Stoker warned her.

"You mean he's like you were? Mom told me how much of a ladies man you were before y'all got together."

Spitfire grinned. Stoker looked a little embarrassed.

"Okay. So I was a little wild. I don't want you to be hurt, Ros." He told her.

"Thanks, Dad.'" Rosalie replied, quoting with her fingers," But I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm over twenty-one."

"Not to worry, sis. If he breaks your heart, I'll bust his kneecaps." Spitfire replied.

"Not before I will." Rosalie chuckled. Both girls shared a laugh.

"Anyway, liking boys is a waste of time." Spitfire huffed, "Besides, there are more important things to think about like saving and preserving Mars' culture. Dad is teaching me how to use the Regenerator to clone the squirrel bat population as well as the Pinkseed plant."

"That's great." Rosalie replied.

"Yeah, in two years' time, Mars will be blooming with vegetation." Spitfire said.

"I'm hoping it can happen in a year at least." Stoker said.


	9. Chapter 9

Budding Love- chapter 9

Arielle had just finished getting ready for her date with Modo. They had planned to have a picnic on Olympus Mounds. She had opened her window and was nearly taken aback. A large winged creature flew past her window.

"No...It can't be." She told herself.

She went outside and saw it again. It flew away from Martian Command. Arielle rode after it on her bike.

"Hello, darling."

The winged creature turned out to be an attractive scantily clad female mouse with bat wings and a long scaly tail. It landed on a large sand dune.

"Mother? What are you doing here? Someone will see you!" She cried out.

Arielle looked around fearfully.

" Well, look at you! You look so pretty." The creature replied, smiling at her daughter, "Do you have a date?"

"You've got to get out of here. Oh! What's happening to me?!"

Arielle looked at her hands to see that her nails resembled long claws and she had a scaly tail like the creature. Within minutes, bat wings shot out of her back.

"Arielle!" Her mother cried, worried expression on her face.

She caught her to keep her from falling.

"No...not now. Not tonight." Arielle cried out, glancing at reflection in a small compact in her hand then dropping it.

"That's why I came. My Succubus magic is wearing off. I have to recharge your amulet so you can resume your Martian Mouse form." Her mother said.

"Change me back, please." Arielle said, taking out a gold necklace from which a oval shaped pale red stone hung from it.

The creature concentrated her hands over the stone reciting an incantation. The stone turned into a bright red. Arielle turned back into a Martian Mouse.

"Thank you." She said, hugging her.

"Hey! Who's there?"

'A Martian Mouse Freedom Fighter saw them and pointed his blaster.

"Arielle, step away from that thing!" He told Arielle.

"No, it's okay. She's my-" Arielle went to explain. Her mother put a hand on her daughter's arm and walked over to the guard.

"Now, you don't really want to hurt little, ole me, do you?" She said, in a seductive voice. She was inches from his face. A swirling purple light came out of her eyes and into his. The guard suddenly felt like he was sleepy.

"Oh, what beautiful eyes..." The guard replied, dreamily.

She was now cuddling into his chest then she planted his lips against his. She then broke the kiss.

"My name is Charla. And with my power of Charm, you'll forget everything you saw tonight." She said.

"I'll forget."

"Now go and sleep."

The guard walked away.

"You promised me you weren't going to use your Charm or Allure powers on any of the men of this base." Arielle said.

"So what was I going to do? Let him arrest us?" Her mom replied, "plus, where's the fun in that? You still haven't answered my question. Are you going out on a date?"

"Yes. And do not ruin it for me. Modo's a great guy and I like him a whole lot."

"And does he feel the same way about you?"

"He does. I'm very happy with him. I want to tell the truth of what I am. Our family's curse. I need to tell him. I want us to have a life together."

"You're a succubus bat mouse, Arielle. You and I. We're the last of our kind. We Succubi must gain the love of another human or humanoid or our race will die. If you can obtain his love, then you will live."

"I want his love the right way. I want him to love me willingly."

"And if he can't, you will die. It would be so easy to use your Charm on him to make him yours." Her mother said.

"No. I have to go. Modo's expecting me." She told her mom.

Arielle ran off and hopped back on her bike and rode back to Martian Command.

"Miss Arielle?"

She looked up to see Modo approach her on his bike.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She smiled, "I hope you weren't waiting long. Just stepped out for some air. Who wants to be cooped up inside of a stuffy old base all day?"

"True." Modo grinned.

Modo took the heavy picnic basket from her hand and placed it inside a side compartment on his bike. He then helped her onto his bike.

"Shall we go?" She asked him.

"Your wish is my command, darlin'" He grinned at her.

They rode off unaware they were being watched by Charla.

"I hope you succeed, daughter. For your sake." She said.

...

"Tomorrow's the big day. The day I gotta go before the Galactic Council with the former Martian Mouse Council." Carbine said.

Carbine was in her private quarters with Throttle. She was dressed in a short red camisole trimmed with black lace and matching robe. Throttle was naked except for blue long legged boxers. He sat on her sofa sipping a root beer. She sat next to him.

"It'll be okay, babe. I'll be there and so will Stoker." Throttle told her, taking her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined.

"I never thought we'd have to go against our own government." She said.

"This war changed a lot of people, babe. For good or bad." He replied.

"I know. I wish things could go back the way they were before the Reek Faces came. Everyone was happy. Mars was at peace. I'd give anything to go back to those days." She sighed, looking down.

"Same here. Life...it's no easy road." He said, "At least it hasn't been for us. My bros. You. Made it easy and fun. Which is why I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"And I can live mine as long as you're in it." She replied, grinning up at him.

"Guess we're stuck with each other. Not that I'm complaining." He grinned back.

He then took her in his arms. The two lovers cuddled on her sofa. Then they kissed passionately. He then was on top of her. She lifted her hand to remove his glasses so she could gaze into his eyes. Beautiful light brown eyes stared back at her.

"I love you, Throttle. I always have and I always will." She said.

"And I love you, Carbine. I'll love you, forever." He smiled, warmly at her.

Then they kissed.

"I also can't wait to marry you!"

Her smile got even bigger.

"Ditto, babe." He grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Temptation and A Declaration of Love -Chapter 10

The five members of the former Martian Mouse Council sat disconsolately in their prison cell.

"I get out of this cell and I'll make the Biker Mice pay dearly!" Torris Rainer spat out.

"Good luck with that. Those mice are unstoppable." Musso told him, "How did they find out about us anyway?"

"They had to have read the encrypted files. The only one who could've been able to open them was Stoker." Adolf Nixor said.

"And no wonder. We've trained him well." Vlad said, "He was one of the best mindbenders we had. His mindmelding along with his computer hacking skills were next to extraordinary."

"We should've destroyed those files when we had the chance. Not let Martian Command find them." Stalis said.

Suddenly, the bars on the window parted, and a figure entered. A winged figure flew into the prison. She had recited an incantation as old as time. It was Charla.

"Hello, Charla." Torris Rainer said.

"And who is this ravishing creature of peerless beauty?" Adolf Nixor asked, gazing in awe at the gorgeous, super endowed bat mouse woman with an hourglass figure.

"Someone I bargained with a long time ago to assist me in restoring the Martian Mouse race." He replied.

"And I agreed to help you, Torris, on the condition that you help me in bringing back my own kind." Charla explained, "I still need you."

She held her hand over the cell door. The cell bars parted. Torris Rainer climbed out. The others went to climb out, too but the bars pushed them back into the cell.

"Sorry, I only need him." She told the others.

She created a portal and the two figures went into and it disappeared.

...

The next morning was the trial of the former members of the Martian Mouse Council. Carbine, Throttle, and Stoker, in their Freedom Fighter outfits, were present in the audience. The Galactic Council teleported them into a large courtroom.

"Glad to be in the audience and not on the receiving end of this court." Throttle said.

The tan furred mouse remembered the time he, Vinnie, and Modo were brought before this very court by Limburger. The Big Cheese paid a crooked lawyer to plant false evidence showing the Biker Mice displaying acts of violence against Limburger to make it look like they were attacking him.

He wanted them to be sent away to a maximum security space prison. Throttle made the lawyer present supressed hidden evidence showing Limburger really strip mining Earth like he did Mars and the Biker Mice stopping him thus clearing their names.

Now today, the council members, clad in gray overalls and shackles, were teleported before the judge.

"Adolf Nixor, Musso, Vlad, Stalis, and..." The judge stopped reading off his tablet, and looked at the prisoners, "Where is Torris Rainer?"

Stoker, Carbine, and Throttle looked and didnt see him with the others.

"How did he escape?" Carbine asked, in shock, "I had so much security guarding their cell a snake wouldn't have been able to slither through."

"I don't know. But we gotta find him and fast." Throttle told her.

"I'll inform Martian Command. He couldn't have gotten far on foot." Stoker said.

"Until, we can find Torris Rainer. The trial will be put on hold." The judge said, "The prisioners are to be detained in the Galactic Maximum prison untill further notice."

...

"Man, I wish we could go back to Earth. I could've been chowing down on hot dogs slathered with ketchup, mustard, pickle relish, and sauerkraut then wash it down with a tall frothy root beer. Instead, I'm eating this slop." Vinnie groaned, picking at the unappealing bowl of goop in front of him.

He was in the cafeteria at Martian Command Headquarters having breakfast. Modo sat across from him eating his own bowl of food.

"It aint bad. But I miss Earth, too. I miss fishing at Lake Michigan." Modo replied, between bites.

Vinnie got up and sat next to Modo. Modo stopped eating and looked at his younger bro. He was wondering why he had this big toothy grin plastered all over his face all of a sudden.

"So...spill, bro. How'd your date with Arielle go last night? Get lucky? Hint hint." Vinnie grinned with a sly look on his face, while elbowing his larger bro in his side.

_Figures._ Modo thought.

"C'mon, bro. Did you make it with her or not? This inquiring mind wants to know." Vinnie asked.

"What mind?" Modo chuckled, "I always thought there was nothing but empty space between those big ears of yours."

"Ha ha." Vinnie replied, sarcastically.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Both mice looked up to see Charley standing next to Vinnie holding a lunch tray containing a bowl of the same goopy stuff they were eating plus a mug of coffee.

"Oh. Morning, Miss Charley Ma'am. Let me get that for you." Modo said, getting up and taking the tray from her.

"Sweetheart, there's room on this bench for two." Vinnie said, getting up and pointing to his part of the bench.

"For you and your ego." Charley chuckled.

"Hysterical." Vinnie replied. Modo laughed.

Charley sat down next to Vinnie. Modo put her tray on the table in front of her and sat down again.

"Thanks, Modo. So I heard things are getting pretty serious between you and Arielle." Charley said.

"She's a great girl. I really like her." Modo replied, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I'm happy for you, bro." Vinnie told him.

"But..." Charley began, knowing Vinnie had something further to say.

"Why does there have to be a ''but?" Can't I just be happy that my bro, the closest thing I have to a real brother, has found someone to share his life with?" Vinnie complained, "I'm not totally shallow."

"Really?" Modo teased.

"I'm not!" He almost shouted.

"You mean you weren't just asking Modo if he scored last night?" Charley asked, a smile played at her lips.

"Who me? I'm devoid of all lustful intent." He denied.

"Right." Charley smirked.

"Besides, a gentleman never tells." Modo said, "With or without a lady present."

...

Vinnie went to dump the remains of breakfast. After much coaxing he ate the chewy concotion. It beat starving.

"Hey, handsome."

He turned around to see Rosalie standing behind him.

"R-Rosalie! When did you get here?" He asked.

"This morning. Stoker went to the trial. It's just Spitfire and me. She went to help out with the Pinkseed plant. I'm training the new recruits in hand to hand combat." She replied, then glanced at him under her eyelashes,, "I, uh, could give you some private lessons if you're interested."

Rosalie had on tight pants, brown army boots, and a sleeveless blue bra like top.

"What'd you have in mind, sweetheart?" He asked.

Rosalie put her hands behind her head then began belly-dancing. Her hips gyrating slowly mesmerized the white mouse's senses.

"We could go to my room and have our own little party." She purred.

Vinnie grinned then stopped.

"No. I better not. If Stoker finds out, I'm toast." He said.

"He doesn't have to know." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

Vinnie hesitated. The girl was hot. He found himself drawn to her.

"Hey, Vinnie, where'd you run off to ...?" Charley stopped short on seeing Rosalie with her arms around Vinnie and his around her.

The auburn haired mechanic turned away in disgust.

"Charley? Sweetheart...wait." Vinnie began, undoing the girl's arms much to her surprise.

...

Charley shouldn't have been so surprised. She's known him for three years. He's always been like this The guy's had more girlfriends than you had toes.

"Why am I acting like this? So he's interested in that girl. Why am I letting it bother me?" She thought.

"Maybe...because...I...I love him." She blurted out loud.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

She looked up to find Vinnie staring at her.

"I always have. From the moment my bros and I first came to Earth. I never acted on it because...well... I didn't think you felt the same way. Plus, we had a great friendship. I didn't want to ruin that. But I lived in the hope that someday you would see and think I was good enough for you. I know I haven't exactly given you a reason why you should give me a chance. Especially now but I do love you." His voice was raw with emotion.

Charley saw that his normally comical, cynical voice was gone.

She took his hand in both of hers.

"Then let's make this day a new beginning." She said.

They kissed gently and passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

A Plan In Motion-Chapter 11

Rosalie followed Vinnie and stopped short on seeing the two newly declared lovers in each other's arms kissing. She shut her eyes and looked away. She walked away from them with her head down.

"Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend?" She wondered, "She's not even a Martian Mouse!"

"Hey, Ros!"

Spitfire ran towards her sister.

"I did it! I used the Regenerator to clone a Pinkseed leaf!" She cried out, excitedly and showing her the leaf.

"That's. Great." She replied, unenthusiastic.

"Okay, what's wrong? You look like you lost your best friend in the world." She asked, noticing her sister's expression.

"Maybe I have." She muttered.

Then she told her everything.

"His kneecaps are gonna get busted tonight! He's got a lot of nerve leading you on like that!"Spitfire spat out.

"I'm just so shocked it's not a Martian Mouse. I didn't know there were any human beings living on Mars." She replied.

"I heard Dad say there was a human being living at Martian Command. She comes from the planet Earth. That's probably her. I've only been there once with Dad. It was really beautiful. Blue oceans and lush green vegetation. No wonder the Rot Fishes wanted to get their grubby fins on it."

"I don't know what Vinnie could see in that funny looking hairless creature. She doesn't have any fur or a tail. Bet she catches cold easily. And you can hardly see her ears! She looks weak and inexperienced." Rosalie muttered.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Spitfire smirked.

"Don't be silly."

"You always were a terrible liar, Ros.

Both girls looked up to see Stoker staring at them.

"And the punk is free to date who he wants."

"As long as it's not me. Is that what you mean?" Rosalie blurted out, angrily.

"Just looking out for you."

"Hey, 'Dad'" she replied, air quoting with her fingers, "I told you. I'm a big girl now. Who I choose to date isn't your business."

She angrily stomped off. Spitfire went after her.

"Well, that didn't go well." Throttle said.

"She'll get over it." Stoker said.

"Right now, we need to get Vinnie and Modo." Throttle said.

Carbine took out her communicator.

"_Freedom Fighters, Torris Rainer has escaped! Be on the lookout!" Carbine cried out._

_..._

_Stoker held a meeting with the Biker Mice and the Freedom Fighters. _

"About all we know is that between midnight to 2 a.m. is when the breakout took place. He's the only one out of the five that escaped." Stoker said.

"Did anyone see how he got out?" Vinnie asked, "That cell is made of Martian rock."

"Yeah, even my laser cannon couldn't make a dent out of it." Modo said.

"Well, once we confronted the remaining council members they told some crazy, cockamamie story about some bat woman with a scaly tail breaking him out." Stoker replied.

Carbine's flirty cousin, Turbine was there with her friend Arielle.

"A bat woman? Seriously? That stuff is just a myth. Someone has got an overactive imagination. Huh, Arielle?" She laughed, jabbing her friend in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes. Crazy." Arielle looked pale at hearing the words 'bat woman.'

"I, uh, gotta go." She ran off, during the meeting.

"Hey, Arielle! Where are you going?" Turbine cried out.

...

Arielle ran outside and fell to her knees on the ground.

"Oh, mom...how could you?!" She thought, sadly.

"Arielle? You alright, darlin'?"

She looked quickly up to see Modo approach her.

"It's nothing." She lied.

He helped her up.

"You sure you're alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Just a little tired."

"Arielle, if you're in some kind of trouble, Ah wish you'd tell me. Ah .really...like you a lot."

''Well, I...like you a lot, too, Modo." She replied, smiling and blushing while looking down, "I'm beginning to understand how much you mean to me."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Suddenly, her amulet began to glow.

"What was that?"

"I'll tell you, I promise. Join me for lunch later, okay?" She asked.

"S-sure."

She ran off.

The large gray mouse blushed as he touched the cheek she just kissed.

"Oh, momma...That is one amazing lady... He breathed.

...

"Ah, Brimstone City. My Brimstone city." Torris Rainer sighed, happily.

"It serves my purpose well. Let us see if we can't combine modern technology and ancient magic together." Charla said, tossing some things in a giant swirling black cauldron.

"And you're sure this potion of yours can regenerate even clone Martian Mice?" Torris asked.

"Of course. The more you use it, the longer it lasts." She explained, "I've already started the cloning process."

There before them were huge glass containers that contained the naked bodies of Martian Mice. Charla poured her potion into a test tube. She opened one of the huge IV tube and attached the potion to it. Within seconds, the clones of Martian Mice began breathing and they opened their eyes. Charla helped them out. They were soon clothed.

"They are ready, Torris. They have no memories of their former lives." Charla told him.

"My people, I am Torris Rainer. I gave you life. Swear your loyalty to me." He told them.

The clones bowed to him.

"We will create a new Mars. But there are those who want to stop us. The Biker Mice. The Freedom Fighters. We must punish them! These insurgents!" Torris Rainer cried out.

...

Arielle took out her amulet. The red stone glowed with an unearthly aura. It also began pointing outside of Martian Command.

"It's leading me to Mom!" Arielle thought.

Suddenly, she began transforming.

"No..." She cried, as her nails became claws, her tail became scaly, and bat wings shot out of her back, "Not again!"

She took off and flew into the air.

"Mom has no idea what she's gotten herself into. I have to find her before it's too late!" She thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Confrontations- Chapter 12

The Freedom Fighters were getting ready to ride to Brimstone City.

"We need to look sharp, bros. Of all those responsible for the death of Harley's family, Torris Rainer is the worst." Stoker told them, "We need to get him and fast."

"Hey, where's Vinnie? We need to get a move on." Modo asked.

"I think it's obvious." Throttle chuckled, on seeing Vinnie walk up to them holding hands with Charley.

"So it's finally official between those two." Stoker said.

He said it more as a statement.

"Should we congratulate them or should I offer Charley my condolences?" Carbine asked, sarcastically.

"I think condolences are more in order." Spitfire said.

Everyone looked up to see Rosalie and Spitfire approach them.

"I mean any girl who makes the questionable choice of dating a player should expect to be let down. A lying, no-good cheating dog who leads women on!" She spat out, pointing at Vinnie.

"Hey! I resent that remark! I never led Charley on." Vinnie said.

"But you led me on! Making me think you were single when in reality you were messing around with her! Not a Martian Mouse but some no-account Earth slut!" Rosalie screamed.

"Who are YOU calling a slut?!" Charley fired back.

_Uh-oh! This is bound to get ugly! _Vinnie thought.

"You're the slut. Shaking your trashy behind all in front of some guy you just met!" Charley fumed, pointing at Vinnie.

"How about I shake my fist in your face?" Rosalie shouted, "Let it do the talking."

"I'd like to see you try!" Charley said, fists balled, "Bring it, sister!"

Things were about to go to a head. There was gonna blood on the sand today.

Then Stoker got in between the two glaring women.

"That's enough, you two. You're acting like crazy people. It's embarrassing."

"She started it." Charley said, "Anyway, what difference does it make who anyone dates human or Martian Mouse?"

"It makes a big difference! We need to stay with and only be with our own kind! I mean, humans date other humans, don't they? Just like Martian Mice date other Martian Mice. To go outside your own species is wrong." She replied.

"You're way out of line here! Charley isn't some no-account human. She's our friend."Throttle said, "She can whip tail like the best of them and who she or anyone chooses to date isn't any of your business!"

"Charley Ma'am saved our lives. She took care of us when we lived on Earth. She could've sold us out and gave us over to her government but she never did." Modo said, "Miss Charley Ma'am is true blue."

"Charley risked her life so many times to help us in our fight against Limburger." Vinnie said, he gave Charley a grateful smile that melted her heart, "We would've been lost without her."

Then he frowned at Rosalie.

"And I'm not gonna stand by and let anyone bad mouth her! I'll admit I did like you in the beginning till you started talking all this crap about Charley." He said, "And FYI I had already liked her and she liked me. What we have just happened."

"Well, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Rosalie replied.

"Then how did you mean it?" Throttle questioned.

"Sounded to me like you're implying Charley Ma'am here isn't good enough for Vinnie cause she's a human." Modo said.

"That sounds kinda like discrimination." Throttle said.

"What? I'm not a racist!" Rosalie said, face pale.

Other Martian Mice who had caught the exchange between Rosalie and the Biker Mice now stared at her.

"You don't think I'm a racist, do you?" Rosalie asked a stunned Spitfire.

"I've never really paid interspecies relationships any mind." She replied, puzzled.

"Let's go. We got a war criminal to trash!" Vinnie said, walking off with Charley.

"Vinnie, I..." Rosalie cried out.

The white mouse hopped on his bike with Charley behind him.

Throttle and Modo got on their own bikes, helmets on their heads.

''Stoker..." Rosalie began.

"We'll talk later." He replied, coldly.

He got on his bike. The Freedom Fighters were ready to go.

"Sing it, brothers and sisters!"

"Let's Rock and Ride!" Everyone cried out.

Rosalie slowly rode behind them followed by Spitfire. She had stepped in it big time.

...

Arielle flew over the whole Martian landscape. Yellow sand dunes and red orange sunset greeted her. She held out the amulet.

"I'm close. I hope I'm not too late." She thought.

...

The Martian Mice clones we're hard at work rebuilding and remodeling Brimstone City.

"Everything is looking well." Torris Rainer told Charla.

The two figures stood on the balcony of the former Martian governor's house. It had been remodeled.

"It's a shame those Biker Mice took my intended concubines as well as scattered my other brides. I will make those rodents pay!" He vowed.

"I can create clones of new brides if you like." Charla said.

"Hey! Someone is approaching. Up there! In the sky!" He pointed.

Charla looked up with him and became pale. Arielle was in her full succubi form. She was now approaching them.

Torris Rainer took out his blaster.

"I don't know who or what it is. I'm blasting it out of the sky!"

He fired.

""NOOO!" Charla cried out, flying in front of Arielle.

But it was too late as a laser blast from the blaster punctured Charla's left wing.

"MOM!" Arielle cried out, catching her mom.

Blood began pouring out of the wound.

She gently laid her on the ground of Brimstone City.

All of the clones stopped working to watch the two figures. The Freedom Fighters at this time rode up.

"Mom, hang in there. I'll get you a doctor. Everything will be alright." Arielle told her mom.

"So those council members were telling the truth about flying creatures." Stoker said.

"Freedom Fighters, arrest or capture those creatures!" Carbine ordered.

"Don't come near us!" Arielle said, holding up the amulet and reciting an incantation.

Within minutes, all of the Freedom Fighters thought they saw giant snakes slithering around them.

"Don't let them get us!" Some of them cried out to Carbine.

"What are you talking about?" Throttle asked, looking around.

"Me, neither." Said Modo.

"You guys are imagining things." Vinnie said.

One Freedom Fighters grabbed the collars of her vest screaming it was going to get him.

"Control yourself, soldier! There's nothing here!" Carbine cried out.

The Freedom Fighters ran away in sheer terror.

"I had heard about creatures that create illusions in people's heads. Succubus they're called." Stoker said.

"You're right, Stoker and that is what we are." Charla told Stoker.


	13. Chapter 13

Clearing the Air -Chapter 13

"Wait, how did you know who I am?" Stoker asked.

"I flew around Martian Command one night and heard a soldier call your name." She explained.

"What happened to the Freedom Fighters?" Carbine asked.

"Oh, they'll be fine. I used a simple illusion spell on them. It'll wear off in thirty minutes." She replied, then turning to Stoker, "Please help my mom."

"Here. Let me treat that wound." The command leader said, kneeling down beside Charla with a first-aid kit.

She got up and let Stoker apply medical aid to her mother.

...

"Arielle...?"

Modo was a foot from her. He approached her slowly, cautiously while gazing at her in astonishment.

"Don't look at me!" She cried, hiding her face from him, "I know I look hideous."

She then began running away. She suddenly felt a gray tail wrap around her waist and pull her towards him.

"I think you're beautiful and amazing." He replied, "I wish you had told me about all this before."

"Modo...I wanted to. So many times. But I was afraid you wouldn't understand. I'm not a Martian Mouse. I am a succubus Martian Bat. I come from a race of people that were exterminated by the Fish Faces. My mother and I are the only ones of our kind that are left. I took on the form of a Martian Mouse so I could find my true love. My mate of fate."

"Mate of fate?" Modo looked at her questioningly.

"We succubi must go through hundreds of males to find our soul mate or die in the process." She explained.

"Well...you don't have to look any further. I love you, Arelle." Modo smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Claws and all." He chuckled.

Arielle smiled as a faint blush shone on her cheek.

"I love you, too." She said, looking up happily. Then they kissed.

...

Charla watched them with a happy look on her face.

"Everything I did was for her. I wanted her to find happiness. Her true love."

With a good deal of tenderness, Stoker cleaned and placed a bandage on the wounded wing.

"Modo's a true knight in tattered armour. I know he'll be good to her." Stoker grinned, watching the two lovers.

"That's our bro." Throttle chuckled.

"Go, Modo! You loooove machine!" Vinnie teased.

" I removed the blast shell from the wound, but it l'll take two days for that wound to heal. So no flying till then." Stoker told Charla.

"I don't mind. As long as, uh, you and I can get close." She purred, giving him a side glance and smile.

"Well, you are pretty easy on the eyes." Stoker grinned.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way, Charla. That was a dumb thing to do." Torris Rainer told her, interrupting the moment.

"For my daughter, I would give my last drop of blood!" She declared.

...

Rosalie watched the two happy lovers with envy and stormed off.

"You better go talk to her." Charley said to Vinnie.

"What for? After what she said about you?"

"I'm not saying what she said was right. It wasn't. But she was hurt and angry. She liked you a lot. She thinks you led her on."

"That's crazy. I-"

"Did you?" She tilted her head and looked at him closely.

"No...I don't think...I...okay, maybe I did...a little." He finally admitted.

"Then you owe her an apology as well as an explanation." Charley said.

...

The white mouse knew Charley was right. He was a self-proclaimed lady-killer in the extreme. He always liked flirting with girls and they with him. Sometimes he went a little overboard with it. The one thing he never wanted to do was play with anyone's feelings. He didn't want it done to him. He had to make things right with this girl.

He found her kneeling near her bike wiping off the handlebars with a cloth.

"Don't think you're gonna get it any shinier." He tried to joke.

"What do you care? What happened? You and your girlfriend have a fight?" She yelled, turning to him.

"Rosalie...I'm sorry I misled you. I didn't mean to do it. I do like you. I really do." He began, "But I like Charley, too. She's a good friend."

"Oh, so you always make out with all your friends?" She replied, flippantly.

"No! I'm not a sex crazed maniac!" He yelled, "I don't roll like that."

"So you don't like sex?"

"I didn't say that. I'm a guy, hello? Charley and I, well, we've known each other a long time. We both love each other. I..I should've told you how it was with us." He replied.

"Yeah, you should've before I started coming on to you." She continued to glare at him. She was far from forgiving him.

"At the time, Charley and I weren't together. We just got together now."

"This better be what you want, Vinnie, because I think you're making a mistake."

"Is dating out of my species really the problem or you don't like that I'm with someone other than you?"

"You know what? You do what you want. I don't give a crap!" She said, "Plus, I think Modo is making a mistake, too."

"Modo is happy and I'm happy for him. So leave him out of this." Vinnie replied.

"Fine!" She yelled.

Vinnie couldn't believe Rosalie's nasty attitude. He knew some Martian Mice would have a problem with interspecies relationships. But to meet someone and see them be so hostile about it was surprising.

Charley now walked up to him and stood next to him.

"My being with Vinnie bothers you this much?" Charley asked her.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for our people to intermingle outside our species. A lot of our species were already wiped out by the Plutarkians during the war. If the rest of our people don't have children with our own species, our race could die out. There are already fewer females than males of our people as it is. The Plutarkians took everything from us: our cities, our culture, our way of life, everything. We have to preserve what little of Mars we have left." Rosalie said, looking down, "I just don't want any more of our people to die."

Tears formed in the young woman's eyes. Charley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We hate what the Plutarkians did as much as you do. But part of preserving Mars' culture is building understanding between Mars' culture and other cultures. Hating other species and seeing them as a threat is wrong. I'm helping Vinnie and the other Biker Mice to preserve and bring life back to this planet."

"I'm sorry, Charley. Sorry I acted like such a jerk. Sorry, Vinnie." She said.

"Truce?" Charley asked, smiling with her hand out.

"Truce." She said, smiling back taking Charley's hand and shaking it, "I'd be proud to call you my friend."


	14. Chapter 14

Resolution-Chapter 14

"And I'm trying to save our race, too." Torris Rainer said, pointing a blaster at the mice, "Which is why I can't let you interfere."

Suddenly, an odd looking large spacecraft materialized out of thin air. It hovered over in the sky. Elongated cords wrapped around his body.

"No!" He cried.

"Torris Rainer of Mars, by order of the Intergalactic Tribunal of Space, you are charged with the murder and other crimes against Mars. You are hereby to be held till your trial at the Federal Penitentiary on Moon Alpha-9." The judge that presided over the space tribunal told him.

Torris disappeared along with the the judge and the humongous space ship.

"What'll we do about them?" Carbine asked, pointing to the Martian Mice clones who looked up at the spaceship in awe.

"Not to worry. They're also programmed to obey me as well as Torris." Charla replied, then getting up. Stoker helped her up. She gave him a grateful smile.

"My people, hear me. One group will stay here to rebuild Brimstone City. The rest will come with me." She said.

The clones bowed to Charla.

"We will help you to rebuild your cities that the Plutarkians destroyed." She told Stoker.

"Much obliged. It'll appreciated." Stoker replied, grinning.

"It's the least we can do. Besides, I could use some pleasant company." She purred, gazing at Stoker.

The older command leader was still a fine cut of a mouse. He still retained his good looks in spite of him pushing close to fifty.

"I think that woman's got the hots for Stoke." Throttle told his two bros.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Modo chuckled.

"She's definitely has been giving him the eye." Vinnie demonstrated, by winking.

The white mouse couldn't have been happier. Now he'll leave Charley alone. More so since he and her were now a couple.

...

Torris Rainer along with the other members of the former Martian Mouse Council were found guilty of the number of murders of Martian Rats and Mice including Harley's family. They were sentenced and shot into space like Harley had been. This time, thankfully, the Biker Mice stayed on Mars while Stoker and Carbine went to the trial.

They were helping in the cleanup and rebuilding of their cities. It was a big job. The people along with the clones cleared away damaged debris then began rebuilding the buildings. They had been working all day. The Biker Mice normally hated cleaning up but this was something they were willing to do. It meant their people would finally have a chance to restore Mars back to how it was before the Reek Fishes came and strip mined it.

Plus, they were glad for the distraction.

Watching Harley get sentenced was still too much for the three mice to take. Her blood curdling screams as the laser ripped her body apart still rang in their heads. She had been a friend of theirs. Someone they had gotten close to especially Vinnie. Someone who was changed by this whole messed up war.

"If we had tried harder to find her, maybe she wouldn't have turned bad." Vinnie said.

"Losing her family made her crazy." Modo said, "I thank the heavens I never went through anything like that. Losing my momma was bad enough, but I'm glad she wasn't murdered." Modo replied, looking down.

"Bros, bros. We all know Harley had been a good friend but somehow she strayed away." Throttle joined in, sighing, "I hate that she went on the enemy's side. I wish we could've done more for her."

"Guys, you can't blame yourselves for what happened to Harley. She chose to work with the Rats. Chose to betray us. It was all her choice." Charley told them, "She let hate and anger eat away at her heart."

"I'm sad for your friend. " Arielle said.

"If I had saved her from Mace, none of this wouldn't have happened to her." Vinnie said.

"Vinnie, you have to move forward. You can't dwell on the past."

They looked up to see Carbine and Stoker approach.

"She's right, Vin. And as much as I hate to agree, Harley did make her choice. It's a decision that she's had to live with." Stoker said.

Deep down, the white mouse knew everyone was right. Harley made the decision to betray their friendship. He had to accept that.

Charla smart in a white apron was now ringing a triangle shaped bell.

"Lunchtime, everyone!" She cried, "Arielle, come help me."

Within minutes, a sumptuous lunch of roasted turkey sandwiches, vegetable soup, and root beers were served.

"Dig in." She told everyone.

"Wow! That looks good!" Stoker said, eying the food happily, "Aw, you didn't have to do all this, Charla."

"Oh, it's no , I'd do anything for you, big boy." Charla purred which made Stoker blush.

"Woooohoooo!" The Biker Mice whooped and hollered. Modo fanned himself with his hand.

Oh, yeah, Charla was seriously crushing on the older mouse.

...

By the end of the week, Brimstone City as well as the other cities. Spitfire and Stoker were even able to teleport Red Tower from Plutark back to Mars. There was even more reason to rejoice as everyone gathered the next day outside the newly rebuilt Scarlet Park. It had been a beautiful national park with marble footpaths lined with red tulips. The Plutarkians had leveled it during the war. But with the help of Torris' clones, it was rebuilt. The same foottpaths were lined with tulips that Stoker recreated with the Regenerator.

Everyone had come to witness the marriage of Commander Throttle and General Carbine. Throttle wore a white suit and was a fine figure of a mouse. Vinnie and Modo stood next to their bro dressed in navy blue suits. Throttle was nervous as all get out.

"Relax, Throttle. People get married all the time. It's no big deal." Vinnie told him.

"Easy for you to say." Throttle replied, "You and Charley-girl haven't made that commitment yet."

"Hey, we just made being a couple official. We're just taking things slow for now." Vinnie flushed.

"It's kinda the same with me and Arielle." Modo told them, "Of course, I want to marry her as soon as possible."

"Just think about the wedding night. That'll motivate you." Vinnie grinned, slyly at his two bros.

"You got a dirty mind." Throttle said, "Anybody ever tell you that?"

"Hey, I gotta be me." He smirked.

"A dirty mind and an inflated ego. You're a mess, Vinnie." Modo said, shaking his head.

"But I have the purest heart. Charley-girl isn't complaining especially about my good looks." He grinned, "And speaking of looking good..."

All three mice turned to see Charley arrayed in a long pale red gown approach them. Her hair was done up in a French braid. A single red rose bud decorated the side of her head. She was already beautiful but seeing her like this made her even more so.

It took the white mouse's breath away. Arielle walked behind her similarly arrayed. Modo nearly choked on seeing her. She was stunning. Both of them stood next to their sweethearts. Finally Carbine walked towards them.

She was a vision of sheer loveliness in a gorgeous white gown of satin and a gossamer veil. Throttle was totally floored at seeing her.

"You okay, muscle mouse?" Carbine asked him, placing her hand in his, and glancing at him.

"Now that you're here I'm more than okay." He replied, giving her one of his slow smiles. A gentle smile reserved just for her.

"And I'm just as glad you're here, too." She smiled back.

The young general bubbled over with joy. Throttle was finally going to be hers.

...

Stoker gave a toast to the newlyweds.

"Congratuations, Mr. and Mrs. Throttle. May you have many years of happiness." Stoker said, raising a glass of Martian wine to them.

Everyone else toasted the happy couple. Vinnie and Modo were happy for their leader and older bro. Carbine happily cuddled in the chest of her new husband. Throttle had his arm around her waist. She had hers around his.

" I wish you well and lots of happiness with the Commander." Rosalie told Carbine.

"Thank you." Carbine said.

"And...and I'm sorry I acted jerky." She said.

"Well, if you're woman enough to admit you were wrong, I guess we can forgive you." Carbine said.

"Yeah, thanks."

...

"Mars is finally on it's way back." Charley told Vinnie.

She rode with him on his bike. Carbine rode with Throttle while Arielle rode with Modo. The three couples looked around at the newly rebuilt Brimstone City now restored back to its original beauty before the Reek Fishes came.

"It's a day I never thought we'd see." He replied, in awe at how quickly the Martian cities were being rebuilt.

"We did it, bros. We saved Mars." Modo cried out, happily.

"Everyone here did it. Not just us. But everyone." Throttle said.

"They sure did." Carbine said, "Mars is coming back with new life."

...

"Quit being so mysterious. Why are we here?" Arielle asked Modo.

Modo had led her away to a rock pile surrounded by wildflowers and a clear stream.

"It's a surprise." He said.

She was in her succubus form. She now no longer wore her amulet she was free to be herself. She rode with her beloved and hid her bat wings. She used her magic to hide her claws so they wouldn't cut Modo. The only thing that remained was her tail and pointed mouse like ears that didn't take away from her lovely face.

Modo then got on one knee as her hands flew to her face.

"Arielle, I love you. I know I ain't much to look at but I want to marry you if you'll have me..." He began asking.

"Modo, you're handsome! Beautiful.. Every part of you is perfect." She replied, drawing towards him cradling him in her arms. His arm went around her then he looked at his metal one.

"Old arm's kinda ugly." He muttered.

"Well, I think it's beautiful because it's part of you." She replied, placing it around her waist, "And yes, my darling! I'll marry you!" Arielle gushed.

"Oh, momma! Darling, you've made me the happiest mouse on Mars!"

She watched awestruck as he placed a beautiful bonding bracelet with a heart shaped red jewel in the center of it on her wrist.

"I'll treasure it. Always." She smiled.

...

_Seven years later..._

"And the biker Prince and his princess saved Mars from the evil Fish People. The End." Throttle read from a book to a small child of six who sat in bed.

"Tell it again, Daddy, please." The child begged.

"No, Pistol. It's time for bed." He told her.

"Aww." She pouted.

"You heard your father."

Both mice looked to see Carbine walking into the room. She had her hand on her stomach. A very large stomach. Throttle got up to help her.

"Throttle, I'm fine. I'm pregnant. Not sick." She told him.

"Still can't be too careful, beautiful. After all, my son or daughter is in there." He replied.

"It's going to be a son. The doctor confirmed it." She grinned.

"Aw, I wanted a sister." Little Pistol pouted, "Boys are so icky."

"Your daddy isn't icky." Carbine said.

"Not daddy. I love my daddy!" She squealed, hugging him.

"And I love my little Pistol." The proud papa said, hugging her.

"As well as my wife and my son" He grinned, holding Carbine who grinned back.

"And I love my family." Carbine smiled, with a grin that spread from ear to ear.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope For The Future-Chapter 15

It was so true. Carbine sometimes still couldn't believe she and Throttle had finally made it official between them.

She remembered how happy she was the day of her wedding. How she had planned everything out.

Flashback...

She was singing to herself as she walked down the hall leading into the chapel where the wedding was to take place:

_My heart will fly to Heaven on the day he'll be mine._

_We'll be standing on the threshold of the Great, Great Divine._

_And from this time forever we'll be there hand in hand._

_It's the day that I've been dreaming and the day that I've planned._

But the hardened, tough as nails general soon learned things don't always go as planned. She was totally unprepared for news she got when she went for her yearly checkup from the Martian doctor.

"Are you sure?" She asked the lady doctor in a complete daze.

"Very." She told her.

She knew she had to tell Throttle.

Finally, one day they were alone in her quarters.

"You okay, babe?" He asked her.

He knew something was up because he knew her moods as well as her whole personality. He understood her better than most people.

"Fine."

"It's just...you seem nervous about something. Out with it, babe."

"Let's just say in nine months we're no longer going to be a duo." She replied, smiling, eyes twinkling.

"What? Carbine, what do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant." She replied, smiling at his shocked reaction.

"You mean...I...We... We're gonna be...parents?" He asked, incredulously.

"We sure are!" She grinned.

"Carbine...Well...How about that..." He grinned, a slow grin, as what she just said sunk in, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

End Flashback.

They had their wedding and kept the pregnancy a secret. Except from close friends.

Little Pistol was born soon after that. The child immediately stole her father's heart. The child was a daddy's girl and her father's favorite. Throttle took to the father role like a fish to water. The only thing he wasn't the best at was changing diapers. That usually fell to Mommy.

"I can beat up on one of Limburger's goons like it's nothing, but dealing with drippy diapers? That subject wasn't covered in cool school, babe." He said, a little frustrated.

"It's easy, muscle mouse." She said, easily cleaning their little daughter and placing a clean, dry diaper on her, "Maybe someday you'll learn to change diapers and prefably before our new son arrives."

Carbine had gotten pregnant again but this time in ended in a miscarriage.

"Don't sweat it, babe. We still got our Pistol." Throttle consoled his saddened wife.

End Flashback...

Seven years past. Then Carbine conceived again. She was determined to carry this baby to full term.

Today was a very important day. Little Pistol was celebrating her seventh birthday. The proud parents had a big party planned at their cave home.

"Still can't believe our little Pistol has turned seven. Wow!" Throttle told his wife.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast." Carbine said, happily watching the child looking at a table with gifts on it.

"I wonder what it is." She said, picking up a gift-wrapped package that was tied with a blue bow and then shaking it.

"Pistol. Wait till the others arrive. Then you can open your gifts." Her mother said.

A sound of motorcycles was heard outside.

"They're here!" The child happily squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Vinnie had arrived on his red Sports bike with Charley. A smaller minicycle rode next to him. Behind them came Modo and Arielle.

"You guys made it!" Throttle said.

"Would miss it for anything." Modo replied.

"Yeah. Bros forever." Vinnie said.

The three friends closer than blood brothers gripped their hands in an air arm wrestle like urban Earth guys do when they meet each other on the street then they half hugged each other.

They still couldn't believe they had finally saved Mars as well as Earth. Nearly all of the planet has come back to its natural state before the Plutarkians came. It surprised them how far they have come and how the events that shaped their lives made them into the people they were.

The three mice now began playfully shoving each other which erupted into a wrestling match.

"Seriously? Can't you macho meatheads be together for once without fighting?" Charley asked, shaking her head.

"Come on, sweetheart. Where's the fun in that?" Vinnie teased.

"Yeah, it keeps us focus, Charley-girl." Throttle replied.

"And super alert, Miss Charley Ma'am." Modo said.

"Or should we say, Mrs. Van Wham." A voice chuckled.

Everyone looked to see Arielle approach.

The three mice then got off the floor.

"Uncle Vinnie! Aunt Charley! Uncle Modo! Aunt Arielle!" Little Pistol cried out, running out to them.

The child was then smothered with hugs and kisses by all her relatives.

"Hey, Dalton." She said, turning to the small figure on the minicycle who now walked up to them.

He had removed his helmet to reveal a small white mouse with short light blonde hair. He was a tall boy of ten.

"Hey " was all he said.

"Son, put this on the table" Charley told the mouse child, handing him a small wrapped package.

"Yes, Mom." The child said, dashing into the house.

"I'll show you where the other presents are displayed." Carbine said, leading him into the house.

"Where's Starr?" Pistol asked.

"Up there." Modo replied, pointing up.

Everyone looked up to see a little grayish, pale purple mouse girl with bat wings fly into the air then make circles in the sky. She was then about to land in front of everyone till she lost her balance.

"Starr!" Arielle cried.

Starr couldnt quite land on her feet. She was about to fall when Modo rode his bike underneath her catching her.

"Still gotta work on your landings, hon." Modo said.

"Aw, Dad. I had it under control.." She replied, as he set her on the ground.

"Honestly, Starr. You're gonna turn my hair gray before my time if you keep scaring me like that." Arielle sighed, shaking her head.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine."She said, hugging her.

"How come you didn't just ride with your folks, Starr?" Pistol asked.

"Riding and sitting is boring. Flying is more fun." Starr replied, waving her hand away at the thought.

Dalton had just come back out of the house.

"And speaking of fun." She said, suddenly smiling and opening up a small pouch hung around her neck. She dumped what looked like white flour all over Dalton.

"What's is that stuff, Starr?" Her mother asked.

"Love Dust. Grandma made it for me." She said.

"Are you nuts or something? My mom just washed that shirt!" Dalton frowned.

"It didn't work!" She pouted.

"What didn't work?"

Stoker had just shown up with Charla. The two love birds just tied the knot a month ago and things were great.

"Dalton, You go into the bathroom to get cleaned up." Carbine said.

The tall boy walked inside the house followed by the two girls. .

" Your defunct love powder is the last straw. I really wish you would stop putting these crazy love notions in Starr's head, Mom." Arielle said.

"Just making sure when she gets older, she'll know what's expected of her as our race continues to grow." Charla said.

With Torris Rainer's technology, Charla was able to clone two more succubi. They were trained in their ways.

"Starr is nine years old! That's way too young to start thinking about boys. " Arielle said.

"I had my first beau at nine." Charla replied, "You had yours at ten. We're not so different."

"I want her to grow up normally without any pressure to find a boyfriend."

"Fine."

...

"Spitfire is growing up into a fine lady and a soldier. Plus, she takes after me when it comes to science and technology. Already got a lab of her own. Couldn't be more proud. But then you three rookies are my pride and joy." Stoker said.

"I just want to say thanks for being there for me and Carbine since we were teens, Stoke." Throttle told Stoker.

The older soldier and his protege sat in the back yard of his cave home.

"Hey. You mudpuppies are like my sons even the punk. Don't tell him I said that." He said.

Suddenly, Charley came running out. A worried look was on her face.

"Throttle! Come quickly! It's Carbine!"

The dark haired mouse woman was going into labor. She was lying on a bed in the guest room. Arielle and Charla were over her helping her. Arielle placed cold compresses on her hot forehead. While Charla was giving instructions. Her doctor was also there.

"C'mon, honey, you gotta push." She was telling Carbine.

Carbine's face was sweaty and she looked around.

"I'm here, babe. I ain't going anywhere." Throttle smiled, taking her hand in his.

That gave her the incentive. Her screams vibrated off the walls. After a number of hours, the cries of a newborn baby could be heard in the room. The doctor proudly held the child up. A tiny red hairless thing with shut eyes and crying.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful, healthy young son." She smiled, after cleaning the baby and wrapping him in swaddling clothes. He was then placed in his mother's arm. Everyone stared happily at the baby.

The child then calmed down. Almost immediately.

"He's perfect." Throttle said, awestruck gazing at the infant.

"He certainly is. " She said, "And his name will be Espe Futuro. It's a mixture of Earth Spanish. It means hope and the future."

"Hope. Future. I like it. Mars has got its hope and its future back." Throttle said.

The End.


End file.
